


It's An Ache I Still Remember

by SuperTempNoble



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTempNoble/pseuds/SuperTempNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Regina is left with a child the night her husband died. Three years later a white knight appears and convinces her she can be truly happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Let me begin by telling you a bit about this story. This is AU. There's no curse, no magic, no line, and no Evil Queen. There is however, a widow, a concerned mother, love, hate, children and a little town called Storybrooke. This is the story of how two women found love even while they weren't looking.

Regina Mills was a tough woman. Loving, fair, but tough. The town expected nothing less from it's mayor. But they were glad she had someone to quell the anger they had received from her mother. The town had already gone through one Mills reign. They had all suffered greatly because of it. The town had almost gone down in ruins, Cora Mills running it into the ground while she watched from a throne like some sort of queen. The people of Storybrooke hated her. They had wanted to overthrow her from the moment she began taking action, but she was too powerful. She had everyone under her thumb and wasn't afraid to use the information she had on them.

Regina had luckily not grown up to be like her mother. Her father had shielded her from the horrible things her mother had done… Until Cora had him killed. She had wanted to corrupt her daughter, to turn her heart black as night. But Regina had love. True love. Something more powerful than her mother. Daniel.

Daniel Brooks was the local pet shop owner. He had been sweet on Regina since he first saw her in grade school. The pair had been great friends, before Regina's mother withdrew her from public school. "No child of mine will go to that place of filth!" Cora had hired the best tutors and Regina hardly saw her friends after that. Daniel never forgot Regina though. Her eyes, so big and brown. The way the sun glinted off of them when she laughed. A deep rich laugh that filled his heart with warmth. Every day without her, his heart seemed to break a little more.

When Regina graduated, she was allowed more freedom. She could breathe again. The stables were her home. The horses, hay, the outdoors… she loved every minute of it. It was there she met Daniel once again. They were both older, but their features stayed the same. Her eyes, his smile.

They dated for two and a half years before he proposed to her. Her mother was not happy of course, but she was dying. A fact only a few people knew. Cora couldn't let the citizens know for fear they'd revolt against her, take her office and her life from her.

The funeral was small. More people were there to support Regina than to grieve Cora. No tears were shed over the lost life. The people were free. Finally able to get out from under her thumb. Daniel and Regina were free to move on with their lives. To be married, do whatever they wanted.

They moved out of the city's limits, their house was quaint, yet roomy and incredibly homey. If anyone had told Regina five years earlier that she would willingly move from the mansion she had grown up in to a much smaller house, be engaged and truly happy for the first time in quite a while, she wouldn't have believed them.

Three years after they got married, Regina was elected mayor. A position she wasn't even running for. The people knew how much suffering and pain her mother had caused them, but they knew Regina was a fair woman. Dealing with her would be fair, you would receive what you deserved. Nothing more, nothing less. The people liked that about her.

Regina's first two years as mayor were uneventful. Things were smooth, citizens happy with her work, liking the results they were given. But one night changed Regina's fate forever.

Regina had exciting news to tell Daniel. For months the couple had been trying to conceive a child. There was nothing else Regina wanted but to be a mother. She had the perfect guy, the incredible job, now bringing a baby into the world was the only thing left for her to do.

It was a cold, mid-February night. Main had been freakishly cold that winter, the ice staying long past the time it was supposed to be gone. Regina cursed herself for not waiting for Daniel at her office like she had promise that night. Looking back on it, it was good she hadn't, or she would have been in the accident with him.

The lights bounced off her bedroom wall. The dark night allowing the blue and red to shine brightly as the sheriff stood outside her door. The news he brought would break Regina's heart and soul.

Daniel was dead and Regina was pregnant with his child….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after that fateful night, Regina sets her eyes on a stranger who has just rolled into town.

Thump, thump. thump. The sound of three year old feet stomping down the hallway brought Regina out of her sleepy fog. "Three, two one..." She silently mouthed as the door was quietly opened and tiny feet padded over to her bed. Keeping her eyes closed, she waited for the inevitable body on top of hers. A soft umph fell from her lips as her daughter climbed on top of her. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the bright brown eyes of her daughter. "Mommy! I want cereal... or pancakes." The girl nodded her head, pleased with her choice.

"Dani let Mommy sleep for a few more minutes." Regina pulled the girl into her arms and under the covers, where she was met with cold feet on her stomach. Well if that didn't wake someone up she didn't know what would. Sighing, she pulled the girl against her chest and kissed the dark brown hair that reminded her so much of Daniel's.

Danielle Mills was a perfect mix of her parents. Daniel's hair and nose, Regina's eyes and expressions. There were days when seeing her daughter physically hurt Regina's heart. Dani was so much like him. She would give Regina the same eyes when she wanted something, her mannerisms were a perfect mixture of the sassiness Regina brought as well as the calm, composed manor of Daniel.

Sighing loudly, the girl in her arms laid her head under Regina's chin. After Daniel had died, Regina had made herself stay strong for their baby. The people of Storybrooke were supportive, Granny Lucas had made sure Regina was eating correctly and getting the little one all the nutrients she needed. Archie was there for Regina, letting her yell at him in frustration. Ruby had been there to hold Regina's hand at the funeral, as well as going with her to the doctor's office for check-ups.

When Dani was born, Regina thought about naming her after Daniel's mother, but honoring him was much more important to the new mother. Danielle Audrey Mills was 6 pounds, 9 ounces of pure baby bliss for Regina.

Regina was brought out of her memories by the child playing with her nose. "Mommy, I hungry." Smiling, Regina pulled back the covers and got up, picking Dani up and resting her on her hip as she walked downstairs. The girl barged into Regina's room every morning at 6:30, no matter what time she fell asleep the night before.

Carrying her daughter downstairs, Regina placed the girl on her feet before walking into the kitchen. Before she could start pulling out the ingredients to make Dani's pancakes, she heard the small girl behind her. "No Mommy! Granny's!" Regina turned around to see her daughter with her jacket on over her pajamas.

Bending down to the girl's level, Regina smiled. "Baby, if you want to go to Granny's we both need to get dressed. We can't go in our pjs." The look on Dani's face made Regina melt.

"But Mommy why not?" The child pouted, brown eyes the size of saucers. Regina ran her hands through her hair.

"Well baby...because our pjs are for bedtime and when we're sick. We shouldn't go out in public with them on." Dani pouted more and Regina continued to look at her.

Dani and Regina walked hand in hand into the diner. Ruby smiled as her goddaughter ran into her arms. "Ruby! Look, I'm wearing pjs." The child giggled before looking at Regina who was sliding into a booth. Regina shrugged at the look she was given from Ruby.

"The eyes?" The waitress asked. Regina just blushed and nodded slightly. "You shouldn't give your momma such a hard time little one." Ruby poked her belly and brought her over to her friend. "What are we having this morning?" Ruby placed Dani across from her mother and took out her ticket pad. Before Regina had a chance to open her mouth, a horrible screeching noise was heard from outside. Everyone in the diner turned to look out the windows as a faded yellow V.W. Bug rolled down main street. Regina rolled her eyes. Some people had no taste in cars... or regard for other peoples' mornings.

As everyone went back to their morning, excitement done for the time being, Dani looked up at one of the few people she truly loved. "I want pancakes Ruby!" Regina chuckled softly. Leave it to her daughter to not care about what had just happened outside but to care about her stomach. Ruby looked to Regina who nodded courtly before opening her mouth to order herself. Of course, the stranger who had nearly ruined their day not five minutes before, would choose that moment to walk in.

Growling out loud, Regina stood up, ready to confront the stranger with a few choice words that she would normally never spew in front of her daughter, but was instead met with the most gorgeous pair of green eyes she had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the White Knight gets too attached?

The blond looked around the diner awkwardly, as if she was well aware of how much she was disrupting everyone's morning by barging into the quiet town. As she quickly found a booth at the front of the diner, Regina slowly sat back down. It was as if she was powerless against those eyes. Eyes that bore into her soul...It was a ridiculous thought. Wasn't it?

"Regina? Gina." The mayor's head shot up to look at her friend.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"I asked what are you having?" Ruby looked at Regina with a mischievousness twinkle in her eye, as if that wasn't really what she had asked.

"Right. I'll have pancakes as well and a coffee. Dani can have a glass of apple juice." Regina looked up to see her daughter coloring with the crayons Ruby had brought over for her. She smiled softly at her daughter and watched her as Ruby walked away from the table. "What are you drawing baby girl?"

Dani looked up at her mother and blinked, her brown eyes bright and innocent. "I'm drawing us Mommy. You, me, and Daddy." The little girl turned back to her drawing as her mother's heart broke.

Regina couldn't stop thinking about him. Every day her heart ached for the love she lost, for the man who would never be able to see his child. It wasn't fair that Regina had lived, had gotten to experience something so great as the birth of their daughter, the miracle of getting to watch her grow up, without him. Why had she lived and he died? Why had she gone home that night? Something told her to leave, to get home as soon as she could. If she had only called her husband and told him not to go to the office to pick her up. But her mind was on the pregnancy test she had taken at lunch. That test, the one that finally turned pink. Her mind was on that and not on the fact that it was icy and her husband hated driving in the dark, but he did it for her.

Regina's eyes filled with tears as she watched her daughter continue to draw. Getting up from the table, she brushed past Ruby on her way to the bathroom. "Gina?" The waitress had called after her friend, setting the plates down and rushing after her.

Emma Swan was new in town. Her beat up bug sat outside the dinner, the bright yellow glaring at passers by. She had entered the small town well aware of just how isolated it was. She was sick of the big city, sick of people lying to her, sick of men. So she had packed up and moved. It had taken her a while to find the town, but once she got there she knew it was her kind of town.

From her seat in the diner she could see everything. The gorgeous woman sitting in the back booth who clearly got upset at something her daughter had said. She saw the struggle in the woman's eyes, get up and leave or risk the girl seeing her tears. She had opted for leaving the girl alone.

Emma got out of her booth and made her way to the table the child was sitting at. She slid herself into the seat across from the girl and watched her. "Hi. My name is Emma. Was that your mom that just got up?"

Dani looked at the stranger and nodded slightly. "I drew a picture of Daddy...Mommy doesn't talk about him anymore."

Emma watched the girl's eyes convey her pain. Pain that can only come from a child who knows a parent's death. No little kid should have to go through that. Emma took Dani's hand and smiled softly. "What do you say you draw a picture to cheer her up? Maybe a rainbow and some flowers?"

Dani nodded vigorously and grabbed a new sheet of paper to begin her drawing. As she drew, Emma asked her questions about herself. Dani answered truthfully. Her favorite color: purple; favorite food: Regina's spaghetti; did she have any pets: no, Regina wouldn't let them get a dog. Dani didn't think that was very fair of her mother.

When Regina returned to the table, tears walled deep inside her, composure back in tact (she had a very heart wrenching conversation with Ruby) she saw the blond woman who had chosen to disrupt her town sitting with her daughter. Regina walked to the table, well aware of how happy Dani looked and slid next to the girl.

"Mommy! Look at what Emma and I drew." The three year old held up her picture, proud of the scribbles that somewhat resembled a rainbow. Regina smiled and kissed Dani's head. Murmuring, she said to the girl, "That's very good my love. I'm so proud of you." Regina looked up to see green eyes watching her. "Thank you, for watching her." Regina didn't know what else to say, everything she could think of would reveal too much to the stranger.

Emma nodded and smiled softly. "I'm Emma, Emma Swan. You have a beautiful daughter." Her eyes glanced at the pair; Regina cutting up Dani's pancakes, one arm around her daughter making sure the girl was safe. Safe from the world she hated so much. Full of hate and lies, hurt, discomfort, so much pain. Regina wanted to protect Dani from all of that, from never getting so much as a paper cut. She was a mother and that's what they did for their children.

A curt thank you was uttered from Regina's lips as she tucked a piece of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Look, I'm staying in town a while...maybe if you're busy I could watch her. You look like you could use a break." Emma shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

Brown eyes looked into green as the mayor realized...maybe she could survive with some help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe she could survive with some help.

Six months. That's how long it had taken for Regina to finally and completely trust Emma to watch Dani alone. Of course in that time there had been countless dinners, play dates, lazy days at the park, and plenty of conversations between Emma and Regina about what Emma's intentions with Dani were. 

"Regina I just want to help. I think Dani is an amazing girl, and you look like you could use the help. I'm not trying to get into your pants or steal the kid." Regina's cheeks blushed a light pink at the crude mention of sex. The thought had crossed her mind that Emma was using her for some alternate reason. The pain and hurt she had felt from men using her daughter to get close to her had been shot down long ago. There was only one man for Regina and he was dead. She searched the stranger's eyes for signs of lies and found none, only…love? Well, that was a development.

Regina had to admit, Emma was great with Dani. The little girl loved hanging out with Emma, playing hide and seek in the backyard, going to the park and having Emma push her on the swings. Life was great for Danielle Mills, she had twice the love, attention, and hugs then she had before.

The first day Regina allowed Dani to be left with Emma, the mayor was running late for an important meeting. Her babysitter had canceled on her last minute, and Ruby couldn't get off work. Grabbing her keys off her dresser, she smoothed her black pencil skirt before running her hands through her hair. "Dani are you ready to go?" She called into the hallway. The mother was met by silence.

"Dani?" Regina walked into the hallway, glancing at her watch before sighing softly. She would have to call the office and reschedule the meeting for a later day. Regina walked into the girl's room, finding her under her covers, shivering slightly. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Mommy I don't fe-" before she could finish her groaning, Dani threw up on her bed spread. Regina sighed softly and walked into the bathroom, grabbing Dani a pail. She had hopped the morning would be easier. But such was the life of a mother. Gathering Dani in her arms, Regina groaned, hearing the front door.  
She walked down the stairs, fully ready to tell off whoever was at the door. Opening it quickly, she stood, mouth open, ready for sharp words. Her words fell flat however upon seeing Emma at her door.

"Emma," she smiled softly, "I'm sorry, I don't have the time to entertain you this morning. I'm running late and Dani just got sick."

Emma walked into the house, plucking the young child from her mother's arms.

"Yeah, I know. Kathryn called me to come check on you since you hadn't called her. I can take care of her. It's not a big deal. You go to work." Emma grinned before placing Dani on the couch and covering her with a blanket. She turned back to Regina, grabbing the mayor's brief case and handing it over. "Go on, we'll be fine."

Regina wasn't keen on leaving her daughter, but the meeting had to take place today, or wait 6 months and that couldn't happen. "I…"

"Go Regina; we'll be fine. I know where everything is, and if she gets sicker, I'll call you." Emma smiled.

Looking upon her daughter and finding her curled up under the blanket, her small figure relaxed, almost back asleep, Regina nodded slightly at Emma. "Alright. But I want a temperature report every hour, and I'll come see her at lunch." Crossing the living room, Regina knelt down to her daughter, running her hand through the soft hair on her head. "I love you Danielle. Mommy will be a phone call away if you need me. Will you be alright with Emma?"

The girl looked up through hooded eyes. "Yes mommy. Go work."

"See? We'll be fine." Emma was practically pushing her out the door. "I'll text you in a bit with her temp, and we'll go from there."

Regina looked back at her daughter, hating that she was leaving, but knowing Dani was in good hands. "Thank you Emma." She gave a small smile and was out the door.

No sooner had Emma turned back to the girl when her phone rang. Sighing, she answered it. "Madam Mayor, you just left, I haven't had time to take her temp yet. Give me five minutes before you start checking up on her okay?"

"Emma, do shut up and listen. Her bed sheets need to be washed. She got sick on them. Do you mind?" Regina's smirk could be heard from through the phone.

Emma groaned softly. She would do anything for Regina, but she hated laundry. "Yes Regina. I'll do it, but let me take care of your kid first. Go to work, and let me take care of things around here." With a quick click, the phone call was ended.

"Hey bug. How are you feeling?" Dani opened her eyes to Emma sitting next to her on the couch. The dryer going in the back of the house, the sound traveling through the quiet of the Mills' household.

"Em? Is mommy home yet?" Dani grabbed her stuffed bear and climbed into the blond's lap. As Emma took her temperature, the little girl snuggled into the warm body.

"Not yet buggy. Soon though. Should we get something to eat, and then we can call her?" Dani nodded against Emma's chest. It was strange for Emma, to feel such compassion for someone else. Emma had never been a people person, always moving around from place to place, never staying long enough to gain friends. But this felt different, like she could find roots, someone she cared about. As she looked down at the small child in her arms, she realized that she cared, because she loved Dani…and Regina. She couldn't imagine her life without them. After six months with the pair, seeing them almost every day, Emma wanted more. She wanted to wake up next to Regina, to be like a mother to Dani.

The blond took a deep breath. Where had all that come from? She had never wanted children; she didn't want to bring them into a world that hated her almost as much as she hated it. Nothing in her world had made Emma want children. Growing up in the system, she saw what happened to unwanted kids, to those mistreated and with the sheer misfortune to be in her shoes. She never wanted to bring a child into a world that let their children suffer like that. But as she held Dani safely in her arms, she realized just how much she wanted this all the time.


End file.
